musiquefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kris Menace
Kris Menace, de son vrai nom Christophe Hoeffel, est un musicien de musique électronique allemand vivant actuellement à Paris en France. Biographie Christophe Hoeffel a commencé à travailler comme producteur et écrivain au milieu des années 90 dans différents projets mais n'acquit son pseudonyme Kris Menace qu'en 2005. Il est le propriétaire du label indépendant Work It Baby qui révélera des artistes tels que Patrick Alavi, Lifelike, Fred Falke ou encore Serge Santiago. Le premier single de Kris Menace, réalisé en collaboration avec Lifelike, Discopolis, est sorti sur le label Vulture Music en 2005. Il sera très joué cette même année dans beaucoup de clubs et notamment à Ibiza. Par la suite le single sera repris par Defected Records, réinterprété avec de nombreux remixes accompagné d'un clip réalisé par Seb Janiak. Kris Menace fonda plus tard le label Compuphonic et réalisa des singles comme Voyage, Fairlight (avec Fred Falke), Steamroller et Jupiter. Ce dernier deviendra d'ailleurs un des titres les plus téléchargés en 2006 dans la rubrique Musique électronique sur Beatport. Sa carrière de DJ commence aux côtés d'Alan Braxe en 2006. Ensemble ils réalisent aussi le titre Lumberjack en juin 2007. En 2008, il fait équipe avec le groupe anglais Spooky pour la réalisation de Stereophonic qui sera un succès en Angleterre d'autant plus que Kris Menace réalise peu après un autre titre à succès avec Felix Da Housecat, Artificial. Commence alors pour lui une demande accrue de remixes notamment pour Robbie Williams, LCD Soundsystem, Underworld, Air, Felix da Housecat, The Presets, Metronomy, Moby, Roisin Murphy, Tracey Thorn, Princess Superstar, Martin Solveig, et The Infadels. Beaucoup de ces remixes comme celui de LCD Soundsystem ou Tracey Thorn seront numéro 1 dans les classements européens de musique dance. Celui de Metronomy, Heartbreaker fut même le morceau le plus joué dans les blogs en Juillet 2008. En tant que DJ, il joue fréquemment dans le monde entier dans des boîtes de nuit de renom telles que le Fabric à Londres, le Razzmatazz à Barcelone, l'Amnesia et le Space à Ibiza et bien d'autres. En juillet 2008 il a été sollicité pour réaliser un Essential Mix sur Radio1 (chaîne de la BBC), qui eut une audience remarquable. En avril-mai 2009 sortira "Idiosyncrasies", album composé de 3 CD regroupant des inédits de Kris Menace, des titres phares réalisés en collaboration (Fred Falke, Alan Braxe, LifeLike, ...) ainsi que plusieurs remix à succès. 37 titres seront disponibles sur cet album. Fin 2011, Kris Menace crée le projet "Stars On 33", accompagné de ses amis Laurent Tompson et Radical Peterson. La formation sort alors un EP, Let The Music Guide, composé de cinq titres, dont "Something you can feel", célèbre morceau apparu sur la compilation In Flight Entertainment de son amis AEROPLANE. Discographie Albums * 2009 : Selected (Avril) * 2009 : Idiosyncrasies * 2012 : Electric Orizon (Avril) * 2012 : Features * 2013 : The Entirety Of Matter Singles * 2005 : Lifelike & Kris Menace – Discopolis * 2005 : Kris Menace – Voyage * 2006 : Lifelike & Kris Menace – Discopolis Remixes * 2006 : Kris Menace – Jupiter * 2007 : Kris Menace feat. Fred Falke – Fairlight * 2007 : Alan Braxe & Kris Menace – Lumberjack * 22008 : Kris Menace & Spooky – Stereophonic * 2008 : Kris Menace – Steamroller * 2008 : Kris Menace & Felix da Housecat - Artificial Remixes et Productions * 2006 : Belle – What the Hell * 2006 : O.T. Quartet – Hold that sucker down avec Lifelike * 2006 : Evermore – I'ts too late * 2006 : Princess Superstar & Larry Tee – Licky * 2006 : Bodyrox – Yeah Yeah * 2006 : Stars on 33 – I feel music in your heart '' * 2006 : Robbie Williams – ''She's Madonna * 2006 : Tracey Thorn – Its all true * 2006 : LCD Soundsystem – North American Scum * 2007 : Roisin Murphy – Overpowered * 2007 : Midnight Juggernauts – Out Of The Storm * 2007 : Cagedbaby – Starr * 2007 : EVA - Builder * 2007 : Martin Solveig – Somethings better '' * 2007 : Felix da Housecat – ''Like Something for Porno! * 2007 : King Creosote – No clue '' * 2007 : Air – ''Mer du Japon '' * 2008 : The Presets – ''My People * 2008 : Yuksek – Tonight * 2008 : Moby – Ohh Yeahh * : [[Underworld (groupe)|Underworld] – Ring Road * 2008 : Metronomy – Heartbreaker * 2008 : The Infadels – I can't get now * 2010 : Kylie Minogue – Get Outta My Way * 2011 : Erasure – When I Start To (Break It All Down) (Kris Menace Club Mix) Liens externes * Site officiel * Site label [[Compuphonic]] Catégorie:Musicien de musique électronique allemand de:Kris Menace en:Kris Menace